Angelon
by Nimo Da
Summary: Berlari dalam kegelapan dan bersembunyi. Biarkan insting membawamu pergi. Berawal dari sebuah pengkhianatan, membuat semuanya berubah. Dendam, amarah dan teriakan kesakitan menjadi satu. We will save you ―angelon. / EXO cast / KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, ChanBaek, Kaisoo, HunHan / Romance Fantasy! / Warn: BL! / RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Oke, Blanket tahu kalo masih ada utang ff multishot dan tiga ff oneshot, tapi mau gimana lagi? Udah gatel banget mau publish xD /digetok. Akhirnya Blanket remake ulang ff ini dan ganti cast. Semoga suka~_

_._

* * *

_._

_Kami datang._

_Kami pergi._

_Berlalu begitu saja bagai angin._

_Sebarkan ketakutan bagi sang pengkhianat._

_Cahaya rembulan bersinar terang._

_Waktu yang tepat untuk berburu._

_Padamkan lampu dan bersembunyilah. _

_Karena kami akan menemukanmu._

―_**Deadhis.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_Kami mengendap._

_Kami berlari._

_Bagai rusa di tengah malam._

_Berkerumun dan berbaur, menghilangkan jejak kami._

_Sinar rembulan bersinar._

_Waktunya untuk segera bersembunyi._

_Padamkan lampu dan menghilang._

_Pastikan kau tidak ditemukan._

―_**Angelon.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Cast:**__ All EXO member_

_**Genre:**__ Fantasy, Mistery, Romance, Family._

_**Rating:**__ M __―for bloody scene and hard plot._

_**Length:**__ Chapter_

_**Pair:**__ KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan._

_**Warning: **__AU/Typos/BL!/Fantasy/Bloody scene_

_**Remember, this is just fiction, not real!**_

_._

* * *

_._

Pernahkah kalian mendengar sebuah dongeng? Dongeng mengenai sebuah cinta terlarang. Perselingkuhan atas nama cinta dan pengorbanan. Membuat dua kubu terkuat dunia bertikai, dan menjadikan seseorang yang tidak bersalah menjadi korban. Jika kalian belum pernah mendengar tentang dongeng tersebut, akan aku ceritakan.

Pasang telinga kalian lebar-lebar dan dengarkan dengan seksama. Karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya.

Semua berawal dari masa dimana dewa masih memunculkan wujudnya di hadapan manusia, iblis masih bermukim di atas pemukaan bumi, dan saat manusia masih dapat menggunakan kekuatan supranaturalnya. Saat seorang dewa jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Dengan rencana dan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya, sang dewa berhasil mendapatkan sang manusia.

Semua berjalan sempurna dan sesuai rencana. Hingga pada suatu pagi yang cerah, sang manusia dan pelayan setianya ―seorang pemuda keturunan _angelon_, makhluk surga tingkat rendah, turun ke bumi untuk memetik beberapa tangkai bunga bumi.

Sang manusia melihat seorang pria ―sang iblis, yang tengah memburu seekor kijang. manusia tersebut jatuh dalam pesona dan ketampanan raja iblis tersebut. Mata bertemu mata. Hatinya telah berlabuh ke tempat yang benar. Rembulan bersinar penuh, menjadi saksi bisu sebuah perbuatan terlarang yang mengatas namakan cinta. Bibir bertemu bibir. Sang pelayan menutup mata dan telinganya, mengunci rapat kebenaran. Sebuah senyum terlukis dan malam berlalu begitu saja.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan tenang. Sang manusia dan iblis masih terus bertemu. Menjalin hubungan terlarang itu dalam diam. Dengan bantuan _angelon_ ―sang pelayan, yang mengangguk dengan patuh. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, dengan penuh kebencian dan amarah, sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

Sepasang mata milik _deadhis_ ―pelayan sang iblis.

Dengan amarah yang meluap dan karena cintanya pada sang majikan yang tidak pernah terbalas, _deadhis_ mengungkapkan semuanya kepada sang dewa. Mendengar hal tersebut, dewa yang marah dan merasa tersakiti, memisahkan sang manusia dan iblis.

Iblis dijatuhkan ke dasar bumi paling dalam. Tempat dimana amarah, kebencian dan keputus asaan bersarang. Tempat yang nampak seperti neraka dengan jilatan api yang menyala-nyala. Sang iblis terluka. Menutup pintu hatinya dan mengurung diri dalam kemegahan istananya.

Lalu sebuah kabar bahagia datang. Membuat sang dewa melupakan pengkhianatan sang manusia, bersuka cita dan larut dalam kegembiraan. Seorang anak akan lahir. Penerus kekuasaannya. Sementara sang manusia dan pelayannya saling bertatap, mengisyaratkan sebuah kecemasan yang sangat beralasan.

Hari-hari kembali berlalu dengan kebahagiaan. Hingga saat bulan purnama bersinar terang, suara sang anak terdengar mengalun merdu. Sang dewa tersenyum cerah, menyibakkan kelambu yang menutupi sang anak.

Namun bukanlah sebuah kebahagiaan yang didapatnya, melainkan amarah yang sebelumnya terkubur kini kembali meluap. Di hadapannya kini, seorang bayi dengan rupa menyerupai bentuk asli sang iblis. Dengan sayap buruk dan kuku-kuku panjangnya. Harus dia akui bahwa anak itu sangatlah tampan, namun dia juga harus mengakui bahwa itu bukanlah darah dagingnya.

Sang dewa menatap bayi itu marah, bersiap untuk menghancurkannya. Namun sang manusia dengan seluruh kekuatannya berhasil memukul mundur sang dewa. Dengan tubuh penuh luka, sang manusia mendekati anaknya dan memberikan seluruh kekuatannya kepada sang anak. Merubah ―atau lebih tepatnya menyamarkan- wujud sang anak. Membuatnya menyerupai keturunan _angelon_. Dengan napas yang hampir habis, sang manusia menyerahkan anaknya ke pelayan setianya. Menyuruhnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sang anak apapun yang terjadi.

Sang pelayan mengangguk patuh dan berlalu secepat angin, menghilang dalam kegelapan. Meninggalkan sang manusia dengan hembusan napas terakhirnya. Dewa yang mengetahui hal itu marah. Memerintahkan _deadhis_ untuk memburu anak itu, membunuhnya bagaimana caranya. Sang _deadhis_ tersenyum senang dan pergi.

Dewa mencabut kekuatan dari para manusia, menghilangkan ingatannya dan menghilangkan dirinya dari pandangan mereka. Hingga saat ini, _angelon_ dan _deadhis_ masih terus saling mengejar. Berlari hingga salah satu dari mereka terbunuh.

Saat malam hari, saat bulan bersinar terang, perhatikan sekelilingmu. Lihat apakah kau dapat menemukan mereka berdua di kegelapan malam?

Perhatikan dan amatilah.

.

* * *

.

_'We will save you.' __―__**angelon**__._

_._

* * *

_._

―**To Be Continue―**

.

* * *

.

_Gimana? Gimana? Lanjut? Lanjut? Ini masih prolog loh, kalo banyak yang suka, Blanket kasih lanjutannya. Tapi nanti kalo Beauty and The Beast Complex atau Ramoeus salah satunya udah ada yang kelar, baru lanjut, ok?_

_Blanket publis pake modem tante Blanket ini xP siapa yang mau beliin pulsa modem? Oh ya udah pernah dipublish di salah satu fp di facebook dan straight. Trus Blanket remake total dan dijadiin BL._

**Last, mind to review?**


	2. Introduction

"Yixing!"

"_Yes_?"

"_Don't forget your lunch_."

"_Ah, yeah. Thank you, good bye._"

"_Good bye_."

* * *

.

**Angelon**

.

_**Cast:**__ All EXO member_

_**Genre:**__ Fantasy, Mistery, Romance, Family._

_**Rating:**__ M_―_for bloody scene and hard plot._

_**Length:**__ Chapter_

_**Pair:**__ KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan._

_**Warning: **__AU/Typos/BL!/Fantasy/Bloody scene_

_**Remember, this is just fiction, not real!**_

.

* * *

Yixing menyelinap masuk melewati pagar sekolah dengan cepat, cukup cepat sebelum Mr. Frank―penjaga sekolah- berhasil menangkap punggung tasnya dan menariknya dalam antrian panjang murid yang terlambat. Yixing menyeringai ke kumpulan murid yang bergerombol di depan pagar sekolah, mengejek.

Beberapa pertanyaan heran dan protesan teman-temannya bagai angin lalu dan membuatnya semakin menyeringai bangga. _Proteslah hingga suara kalian hilang karena Mr. Frank tidak akan pernah bisa menangkapku._

Yixing melangkah ke dalam kelas dengan wajah yang tenang dan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tuan Zhang?" Mr. Josh yang mengajar geografi untuk hari ini tampak memincingkan matanya melihat Yixing yang baru tiba pada pukul 8, bukan pukul 7.

Yixing memasang wajah letih dan memelas. "Maafkan aku Mr. Josh. Bukannya aku berniat untuk masuk terlambat, hanya saja aku harus membantu Miss Liliana membawa beberapa manekin ke ruang praktek. Aku kasihan melihatnya."

"Owh.. kau baik sekali tuan Zhang. Kau boleh duduk di kursi mu, namun pastikan lain kali kau tidak datang terlambat," ucap Mr. Josh yang entah bagaimana telah tertipu kebohongan Yixing yang terlihat sangat jelas.

Yixing tersenyum dan melangkah menuju ke kursinya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Mr. Josh. Beberapa siswa tampak berbisik dengan mata tajam yang menuju pada Yixing, namun sepertinya pemilik nama lengkap Zhang Yixing itu nampak acuh tak acuh.

Seorang pemuda berambut gelap dengan mata besar yang terlihat menonjol hanya menatap Yixing datar. Tidak ada tanda perubahan air muka yang berarti di wajahnya. Datar dan misterius.

"Apa?" tanya Yixing yang menyadari tatapan datar teman disebelahnya itu.

Pemuda bermata besar itu menggeleng dan berbicara dengan nada monoton. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Yixing hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan mulai mengeluarkan buku cetak dan buku tulisnya. Menaruhnya keduanya agak kasar dan kembali merogoh tas ransel hitamnya, mencari benda _wajib_ saat di kelas.

_Sebuah Ipod silver dengan garis hijau._

Pemuda bermata besar di sampingnya kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, sementara Yixing masih sibuk menjejalkan _earphone _ke telinganya. Memutar lagu band rock kesayangannya dengan volume kencang kemudian memandang papan tulis di depannya dengan wajah malas.

Yixing menguap dan bergumam pelan. "Musik rock benar-benar membuatku mengantuk."

Melirik sekilas kearah pemuda bermata bulat di sampingnya sebelum kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya ke punggung kursi dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Bangunkan aku jika kelas sudah selesai Dio."

.

* * *

.

"Yixing."

.

"Hei Yixing."

.

"Yixing!"

.

"Zhang Yixing!"

"Nngh..."

Yixing mengerjapkan kedua matanya pelan. Sesuatu menutupi cahaya temaram dari pandangannya.

"Dio?"

"Ya. Bangunlah." Suara Dio yang dingin dan datar.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Yixing menatap kelas yang kosong tak berpenghuni.

"7 malam," jawab Dio sambil membereskan perlengkapan sekolah Yixing.

"Huh? Apa? Bukankah sudah kubilang bangunkan aku jika pelajaran sudah selesai!" Yixing bangun dari duduknya dan meraih tas ransel miliknya yang disodorkan Dio.

"Sekarang pelajaran sudah selesai bukan?" Dio menaggapi sambil lalu dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

"Maksudku itu selesai pelajaran argh! Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Yixing menyeret malas kedua kakinya untuk melangkah. Mensejajari langkah pendek Dio dan berjalan di sampingnya, sesekali mulutnya menguap lebar.

Bulan purnama terlihat mengintip dari awan tipis yang melewati angkasa yang gelap tanpa kelipan bintang. Yixing mengumpat pelan dan menarik tangan Dio untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"Pelan-pelan Yixing," ucapan protes Dio meluncur dari mulut mungilnya.

"Sial! Aku lupa jika sekarang bulan purnama. Kalau tidak segera pulang kita bisa ditemukan _mereka_ Dio. Jadi cepatlah sedikit."

Yixing menarik tangan Dio lebih keras dan mulai berlari. Dio yang mengikuti dibelakangnya terlihat kewalahan mengikuti gerakan langkah kaki Yixing yang lebar. Wajah Dio yang sebelumnya terlihat pucat kini telihat semakin memucat. Napasnya mulai tipis dan tidak beraturan.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi Yixing," ucap Dio terengah-engah.

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Dio sambil menghembuskan napas keras.

"Kita bahkan belum melewati gerbang sekolah Dio," ujar Yixing menatap wajah sahabatnya yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang saja sendiri, kau tidak usah menghawatirkanku, aku bisa pulang sendiri," ucap Dio masih berusaha menstabilkan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Jangan bodoh Dio. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri sementara _mereka _berkeliaran," bantah Yixing.

"Lagipula ini salahku. Aku telat membangunkanmu." Dio mengucap pelan.

Yixing menatap Dio sesaat kemudian mendongakkan kepala dan berteriak nyaring.

"Berhentilah bilang ini salahmu. Kau membuatku kesal." Yixing kembali menatap Dio dan menghela napas.

"Baiklah, naik kepunggungku!" perintah Yixing seraya memindahkan ranselnya ke depan dan berjongkok didepan Dio.

"Tidak mau. Aku masih bisa berjalan sampai rumah," tolak Dio mentah-mentah.

"Aish, berhentilah bersikap egois dan turuti permintaanku."

Dio menatap _hazel _Yixing dengan _onix_ miliknya.

Yixing membalas dengan tatapan gusar yang berlebihan.

Sang _onix _akhirnya mengangguk dan naik ke atas punggung Yixing. Yixing tesenyum dan mulai berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Napas memburu antara kelelahan dan rasa takut. Malam semakin larut dan jalan yang mereka lewati semakin sepi, beruntung bulan purnama masih tertutupi oleh awan yang bergerak lambat di angkasa.

Yixing menajamkan indra pendengarannya untuk menangkap suara sekecil apapun. Dia dapat mendengar suara detak jantung Dio yang semakin cepat dan deru napasnya yang memburu dan tidak beraturan.

Dio semakin mengencangkan pegangan tangannya di kedua bahu Yixing.

Yixing meggerutu pelan. Mengumpati bis yang berhenti beroperasi pada jam 7 malam dan membuatnya harus berjalan kaki ke rumahnya yang memakan waktu satu jam jika berlari. Sebenarnya mereka berdua bisa menggunakan kereta bawah tanah, tapi mengingat sekarang adalah malam bulan purnama, pilihan itu lebih berisiko dibandingkan jika berjalan kaki.

Sinar rembulan perlahan mulai bersinar terang, awan-awan yang sebelumnya bergerak pelan kini mulai lenyap dan memberi akses penuh kepada sang penguasa malam. Dio makin mengeratkan pegangannya. Yixing mengumpat.

"Tekanlah hawa keberadaanmu sebisa mungkin Dio," perintah Yixing.

"Akan aku usahakan," balas Dio menggigil.

Suhu udara semakin menghangat. Yixing meningkatkan indra pendengarannya. Dia dapat mendengar langkah kaki pelan dan anggun satu kilometer di belakang mereka.

"_Mereka _datang Yixing," ucap Dio dengan suara pelan yang penuh dengan tekanan.

"Aku tahu."

Yixing mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Bisakah kau mengeluarkan sayapmu Dio?" tanya Yixing di tengah deru napasnya yang cepat.

"Tidak. Aku telah menghabiskan energiku di pelajaran olahraga tadi siang."

"Sial. Kenapa kau sangat tidak berguna disaat keadaan terdesak seperti ini," maki Yixing. "Dan kenapa kakakku tidak menjemput kita."

Suara gemeretak gigi Yixing terdengar nyaring.

Bayangan hitam melesat melewati mereka berdua. Dengan cepat Yixing berbelok kearah hutan kecil di samping biara yang sebelumnya mereka lewati.

"Sial, _mereka _datang. Kita harus segera bersembunyi Dio dan tekan terus hawa keberadaanmu," bisik Yixing sepelan mungkin.

Dio menekan bahu Yixing dengan jari-jarinya mengerti perintah Yixing.

Yixing mengeluarkan sayap abu-abu yang serupa dengan sayap Elang dan melompat naik ke sebuah pohon besar dengan bantuan sayapnya. Dio kini ada didekapannya, meringkuk di dalam jas seragam Yixing.

Yixing berusaha menenangkan Dio dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia berdoa agar _mereka_ tidak menemukan dirinya dan Dio. Deru napasnya mulai memelan namun rasa panik masih menjerat tubuhnya, membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Dio seraya mengawasi keadaan sekitar yang gelap gulita. _Seseorang tolong ka_

"Lihat apa yang aku temukan!"

**DEG!**

Jantung Yixing berdetak cepat. Kakinya tidak dapat berhenti gemetar, sementara Dio yang mulai mengigil ketakutan membuat rasa paniknya semakin menjadi.

Dengan rasa takut yang menyergapnya, Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke dahan pohon di depannya. Sesosok tubuh manusia berdiri di depannya, tertutupi bayang-bayang dedaunan yang rimbun. Yixing tidak dapat bernapas.

"Aku menemukan mereka kakek tua! Sudah kubilang jika mereka akan bersembunyi di sini." Sosok itu berteriak nyaring diiringi oleh seringai yang terlihat saat wajahnya tertimpa cahaya bulan purnama yang menerobos masuk melalui dedaunan.

Yixing memeluk Dio semakin erat dan mengumpulkan sisa energinya di telapak tangan kanannya dan mulai membentuk sebuah pedang perak dengan energi tersebut.

Terdengar suara kepakan sayap yang mendarat di dahan di samping Yixing dan Dio. Teman sosok menakutkan di depan mereka berdua sudah datang. Yixing dapat merasakan tatapan tajamnya yang menatap mereka berdua lapar.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'kakek tua' Kai," ucap sosok di samping Yixing kepada temannya yang berdiri di depan Yixing.

"Ma, Maa.. jangan marah kakek Suho, kau bisa cepat tua loh jika terus marah-marah dengan wajah menyeramkan itu," balas Kai dengan suara kekehan yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Yixing.

"Berhentilah mengoceh Kai. Sebaiknya kita urus dua bayi ketakutan yang mengigil di sana." Suho menatap tajam Kai dan mulai melangkah pelan kearah Yixing dan Dio.

"Lihatlah mereka. Begitu lucu dan menggemaskan " Kai melangkah maju " membuatku ingin menghancurkan mereka."

Yixing mendesis dan menggeram. "Jangan mendekat!" pedang peraknya diancungkan tanpa ragu ke depan wajah Kai.

"Hah?! Kau ingin mengancamku dengan menggunakan pedang mainan seperti ini?" Kai memandang Yixing rendah dan mengibaskan tangannya menepis pedang tersebut. Membuat pedang tersebut terpelanting sebelum menghilang tersapu angin malam.

"Kenapa kalian berkeliaran malam-malam begini? Kehilangan induk kalian?" Suho menjerat leher Yixing dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengangkat tubuh Yixing ke udara.

Napas Yixing mulai tercekat. Yixing meronta. Kedua matanya memandang Dio, menyuruhnya untuk berlari menyelamatkan diri. Namun sepertinya Dio terlalu takut, dia hanya dapat merapatkan diri ke batang pohon, berharap pohon itu dapat menolongnya.

"Perghi bodhoh!" Teriak Yixing susah payah.

Suho semakin mengencangkan cengkramannya.

"Owh lihat mahluk malang ini, menggigil ketakutan. Kasihan." Kai mencengkram rambut Dio membuat wajah ketakutannya menatap wajah Kai.

"Sayangnya ini bukan malam keberuntunganmu!"

Kai membuat sebuah sabit hitam di tangannya dan menggoreskannya di wajah Dio.

"Mati kau!"

Dengan gerakan cepat sabit itu terangkat

"**DIOOOO!"**

Yixing berteriak dengan frekuensi suara yang membuat kedua sosok di depannya melepaskan cenkramannya dan beralih menutup kedua telingannya.

"Arrgh!"

Yixing segera terbang dan mendarat di sebuah dahan yang cukup jauh sementara tubuh mungil Dio terpelanting jatuh, membentur beberapa dahan pohon sebelum akhirnya berguling di atas tanah yang dipenuhi daun kering.

Yixing segera melesat kearah Dio, namun sosok lain lebih dulu menyambar tubuh tak sadarkan diri Dio. Yixing menjerit marah tanpa sadar jika sosok lainnya memegang sebuah kayu yang cukup besar berdiri marah di belakangnya.

**DUAGH!**

Sosok tersebut menghantam keras kepala Yixing.

"Mati kau _angelon!"_

Lagi. Berulang kali ranting tersebut menghantam bagian tubuh Yixing. Sementara sosok lain yang diketahui Yixing bernama Suho, hanya memandang Yixing tanpa ekspresi seraya menopang tubuh Dio.

Yixing mengerang kesakitan, sebisa mungkin menahan serangan Kai.

_Dia tidak bisa bertahan lagi._

Yixing menatap wajah Dio.

"Maafkan aku."

.

"Mati kau!"

.

* * *

.

_Jika saja aku tidak terlahir. Apakah takdir akan berubah?_

.

* * *

-To Be Continue-

* * *

.

**A/N: **Yosh! Blanket balik lagi! Maaf ya buat keterlambatannya, dan maaf kalau nggak bisa bales review satu-satu.

So..

**Mind to review?**


End file.
